Chremastistophilia
by Kerantli
Summary: chremastistophilia - is a paraphilia whereby sexual arousal is obtained from being robbed, being held up. Rated T due to alcohol consumption (mentioned), nothing graphic is depicted in this.


**AN - I'm not keen on this, it was mostly written at about 5am so doesn't really work all to well. Oh well, better than what it would have been!**

* * *

As the clock in the eighth year shared common room struck the hour, the sound of metal tapping glass eased the noise of people talking. There is the middle of circle of bodies stood the once Slytherin Ice Queen, Pansy Parkinson.

"I would like to propose a game, but not just any game," she started, swaying and slurring her words from the amount she had already had to drink of the firewhisky Dean Thomas had smuggled in from their last trip to Hogsmead. "This game will require all those the bottle stops in front of to tell us about one of their sexual fantasies. If they do not, then they will have to face the consequences! Anyone who is not willing to do so must leave the room now, and not return until breakfast tomorrow!"

Pansy stopped for a moment, watching as various students from all four houses exited the common room, a low muttering telling the remaining group that they were not happy with the turn of events. Pansy nodded then looked around the now smaller circle at those that were left. The golden trio were a given, female Weasley, Longbottom, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Loony Lovegood. Pansy smirked, a trait she had picked up from Draco in their third year.

"Now, before we proceed, I would like everyone to take one drop of Veritaserum, don't worry your bushy little head Granger, it's from Snape's supply so it is perfectly safe," Pansy added, as she saw the Gryffindor Princess sitting up straighter to interrupt then nodding as she relaxed back onto the cushion she was sat on. "I will administer it, tongues out, one drop will be plenty for the hour, if needed we shall take another drop as the hour passes. Are we all clear?"

Heads nodded as Pansy worked her way around the circle, giving the Veritaserum to Granger for her own drop.

"We will start easy, who here is a virgin?" Pansy asked, examining her fingernails for a moment. Slowly, four hands went into the air, including her own. "Isn't that interesting?"

"I thought you and ferret would have been shagging like rabbits to keep warm," Female Weasley said, her hand in the air.

"As you can see, your assumption was wrong. Granger, Potter, no need to figure out why you two are virgins, just knew look at you is enough to turn anyone cold," Pansy sneered, "even that oaf of a Care of Magical Creatures teacher has more chance than either of you two."

"Hagrid is a good teacher, Parkinson," Potter said, his hand clenching in anger. It only made Pansy smile from the absurdity of the situation.

"Drakey, would you like the next question?" She asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Fine, and don't call me Drakey, you know I hate it," Draco replied, his eyes roaming around the circle. "Another easy question, with a verbal answer. If you had the chance, out of the group currently sat in this circle, who would you fuck, and why?"

"Good question, I would pick," Pansy stopped, tapping her lip with her index finger, "Potter, because not everyone would be able to say they had sex with the 'saviour of the wizarding world' could they?"

A few of the others in the small circle nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, I for one would rather have sex with Malfoy, as much as it pains me to say," Granger said, a pained look marring her face. Pansy noticed that Luna and Potter nodded along with the Gryffindor Princess.

 _'Even more interesting'_ she thought, _'I wonder if we can go deeper now?'_

"I have a question now, as fun as it was listening to the two people who want to fuck the saviour and the ice prince, we do need to move on," Theo drained, taking the now empty bottle from Pansy stopped side and placing it in the middle of the circle, "can we get started now? Good."

Pansy watched the bottle as it spun, her stomach dropping when it stopped in front of Draco. It had been too close to her, so close to her having to tell them her darkest secret. She was starting to regret suggesting the game, knowing it was too late to back out now. Pansy was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Draco's answer, it was only until the bottle landed on female Weasley that Pansy paid attention.

"I have a thing about Chremastistophilia," Female Weasley started, taking a deep breath before continuing, "that means I can get turned on by being robbed, or held up, like in a hostage situation."

Murmurs went round the small group, it did not take long for female Weasleys brother turned apocalyptic, launching into a lecture that reminded Pansy of their second year and the ' Great Weasley Howler' as it was known in the Slytherin common room the following years. The complete change in atmosphere did mean their small, rather unsuccessful game had come to an abrupt halt, with Potter and Granger dragging the red haired boy out of the communal common room into the boys dorm, leaving a broken Female Weasley crying. Pansy felt the ice in her heart melt a little as she looked on, watching Loony comfort the red head.

Pansy stood, sent a quick glare at the remaining group then strode towards the younger girl.

" _I have the same fetishism, you're not alone,"_ she whispered when she reached Female Weasley, " _you're never alone."_


End file.
